Dragon's flight
by Admiral Jedi
Summary: well, first fic!what would happen if there was another Gundam and ship when Kira gets the strike?better summary in chapter 1, rated T to be safe, may go up...


Okay well this is my first fan fiction, I admit that one or 2 ideas were inspired from Song of the Storm Wolf by Storm Wolf77415 and I think another one or another that I can't recall, but I am going to be as original as possible and stating that so some things to add

If you really, really hate Flay (note, I didn't say KiraxFlay, I still prefer KiraxLacus but I think that maybe Flay might deserve a chance!)

If you don't like random pairings like this fanfic's FlayxNicol or you don't like OCxOC's or whatever well, yea, you might not want to read this or maybe you would

**_Standard stuff, I don't own Gundam Seed or its characters, I don't own the reference to the 181st (you find this when you start reading) or the stereotype for it. Yadda yadda yadda… maybe I'll get a character or something to do this for me (sigh)_**

Oh, if you don't like Star Wars or any reference or whatever… well then try imagining that when I type 181st try to think its something else

I Don't think I'll be able to update this too regularly, perhaps, or maybe hopefully once a week so I can keep up with the YTV showing of Gundam seed, unless someone knows a good place to watch them since youtube doesn't have them… but anyway, if I have to I'll rush the first few chapters

There is no 6 other than to enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

"_This is Colonynews bringing a update on this tragedy that has befallen the Zaft forces, the finest mobile suit task force, 181st better known by its code name, the Dragon Guard, commanded by Redcoat Todd Chigo, the fabled Dragon of Zaft, have all been confirmed KIA by Le Cruset, who first heard this news from commander Chigo's brother, Patrick, who has been promoted to Red coat status following this tragedy ._

_Among the dead is Lyn Amalfi, adopted daughter of Council member Yuri Amalfi, and sister of Nicol Amalfi, as well as the entire crew of both the ships in the task force, the Dragon Claw and the Restorer, both Nazca class ships that together carried the 12 pilots through their tour of glory_

_The famed 181st fought several battles and even by a heavy sacrifice of the other taskforce in the battle, survived the battle of Endymion will all wounded, but very much alive. They went on to fight planeside and even fought in the battle of Suez alongside the Desert Tiger._

_Then on June 5th as the 181st was being transferred back to the PLANTS, disaster struck, as a Earth forces task force from what sources can gather launched an attack, and managed to board the Restorer where most of the Mobile suit pilots were recovering and killed them, and then utterly destroyed the Dragon claw, making it impossible to recover the bodies of the last two pilots if the squad, Commander Todd, and his XO Lyn as well as the crew of that ship_

_What puzzles many is that according to the latest intelligence from Zaft high command, no Earth forces fleets were anywhere in the region, though High command has released a statement earlier this week stating that there may have been a gap in their intelligence gathering_

_The memorial service for these brave souls will be held two days from now near the Januis 7 memorial_"

The TV screen switched to profiles of the squadron starting with the commander

Name: Todd Chigo

Age: 18

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue (L)/ Green (R)

Rank: Task force Commander

Name: Lyn Amalfi

Age: 18

Hair: Red

Eyes:…

The TV switched off, leaving the room in darkness, then one of the two occupants in the room flipped open a small laptop computer of sorts, switching it on a logo appeared on the screen, the Zaft forces logo with a silhouette of a CGUE Sword and a dragon spreading its wings behind it three rotating numbers in front of it for a few seconds before it was replaced with a message room of sorts, the second occupant slid behind the first, her Red hair falling over his shoulder as he typed a message

Cmd1: Looks like they took the bait, status?

A few seconds later a fait beep sounded and a reply popped up

HM-1: all things green so far CMD, got entrance exams in a few hours for the university here

Soon another joined in followed by more

Wireboard32: all things good here, looks like the EA here hasn't noticed my Hack job into their files

Cmd1: do you have confirmation that the Orb goods are here?

Wireboard32: its confirmed, plus the EA has a bird of their own being built just to carry them,

RDR13: hey! Since when was OMNI here?!?

Cmd1: That's what you get for missing our last two checkups, if I hadn't spotted you, I would have been worried, where've you been?

RDR13: Jeez, give me a break, the university pounced me with 2 surprise exams, other than that, everything is green so far

Chatterboard54: those exams were a surprise only because you weren't listening to the lectures that professor was giving, am I right?

RDR13: Oh be quiet! You'd fall asleep too if you listened from him! He's worse than lieutenant Yirurth from ZAFT academy! I couldn't help it if his voice just knocked me out, oh yea, all green here Cmd1.

Oldman34: Man, you kids can't let old guys like me get a little shuteye can you? This laptop won't shut up! all green Cmd

Gunctrl43: all green here sir, but I got some stuff to do so can't stay.

Wireboard32: all right, that's everyone save PL-1, she's usually the first one here after you Cmd, I wonder what happened?

The Red head laughed as her Roommate typed the reply

Cmd1: she's here with me

HM-1: ah ha! Derka was right! Athrun owes me 10 bucks!… too bad I can't collect, since we're, well, dead.

The person typing on the laptop felt his eyebrow twitch as he glared at the last message

HM-1: You're glaring at me now, aren't you Cmd?

Cmd1: yes, yes I am, you better be glad we're on Heliopolis instead of back on the other ZAFT Colonies, or else I would make sure you would be on cleanup duty! Jeez, when do you make that bet?

HML-1 Hai, hai sir. We made it right before transfer, Derka was wondering what was going on and felt hurt that a friend like you wouldn't tell him about such things…

Oldman34: sheesh, just ignore us here…

Cmd1: oh, right… anyway, what's the scoop on that Bird you were talking about Wireboard?

Wireboard32: that bird has some big Talons I think a pair of Loringens, as well as various other cannons and a pretty good CWIS system, also has quite the nice wingspan and all, did you find a good place for you sparrowhawks?

Cmd1: yeah, me and Pl-1 found a abandoned lift going to a old empty warehouse, we set some charges just in case we needed to catch the bullet train.

RDR13: well, everything is all set for the rest of us, I guess all we can do is settle in and wait…

HML-1: hey speaking of which, meet anyone interesting around here?

Cmd1: yeah, anyone else meet that Yamato kid?

Wireboard32: Oh don't get me started! That kid's better at computers than I am!

HML-1: so he's a Coordinator?

RDR13: probably 1st generation.

Cmd1: well, he might warrant a little looking into, anyone else?

HML-1: oh yeah! Pl-1 you still there? There's this one girl that has a really big resemblance to you!

RDR13: Oh not this again…

HML-1: No really! I think her name is Flay something…

Cmd1: as in Allister? Daughter of suspected Blue Cosmos leader George Allister, Jeez, you sure know how to pick them.

HML-1: arrg, you guys don't believe me… sheesh

RDR13: oh whatever, I got to get this test paper done and all, night all, see ya later, 3 days from now?

Cmd1: sounds good, good night all, meeting adjourned

(SIGNING OUT…

…

ALL TEMPOARY FILES DELETED, SHUTDOWN SEQUENCE ACTIVATED)

The screen reverted back to the logo and the 181 that was rotating in front of it

The person closed the laptop and put it on a coffee table that was in front of him.

Without turning around he said to the Red head with him

" It'll be soon, ZAFT can't be far from discovering those Moblie Suits, once they're done, maybe we'll have a chance to stop all this madness that has consumed ZAFT. "

--------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this is my first try, please, constructive flamies and all that stuff, and I admit that wasn't the best of endings for the chapter, but I am rather… ummm couldn't find the right thing to put in there, I'll properly introduce the rest of the characters and get to the beginning of the actual anime (don't have the manga so I'll go off of the anime) soo yea, please at least read this, I know it's a bit of a strech adding several OC's in here, but I'll make due, I promise.


End file.
